La Revuela
by Crys Uzumaki
Summary: Allen intentara vengarse del General Cross a partir de malos entendidos e muchos problemas Humor Asegurado Advertencia:Lenguaje Inapropiado


Ok,Ok,Ok,esto sonara una suma locura pero me he golpeado con la mesa de mi escritorio 50 veces por la maldita tarea y se me ocurrio esto asi que disfruten…

D Gray Man no me pertenece,pero el Fanfict si es mio…..

Era un día cualquiera en la Orden Oscura, la muy sorpresiva acumulación de papeles que parecía el mismo Everest, los científicos con fantasmas tipo anime en

sus bocas, el complejo de hermana construyendo otra vez su preciado invento Komurin 13 _**(NA:Hasta cuando se cansara este tipo XDD)**_

La inocente Lenalee llevando la típica bandeja de combustible y Kanda dando su sarcástico regreso con una helada mirada e una vena palpitante, como siempre…

En la cafetería se encontraba cierto peliblanco de ojos plateados que estaba devorando un montón de comida cuando de repente cierto pelirrojo se sentó al frente

de él y el ojiplateado puso mala cara, pues tenía un mal presentimiento e mas cuando se trataba de…

 **-¡Que tal mi muy buen amigo, veo que estas muy ocupado con tu comida balanceada-** Dijo Lavi mientras mostraba su gran sonrisa

 **-Dime Lavi ¿Qué estas tramando esta vez? Y no me digas la típica excusa tuya de yo no fui porque está más usada que las propias amantes de mi maestro- _(O_o)_**

 **-Ok me descubriste Allen, veras, quería pedirte el favor de que me enseñaras a hacer trampa en el juego de cartas para salir victorioso ¿Qué dices?-**

 **-Ni madres, es un secreto y morirán conmigo-**

 _ **-*Sabia que no sería fácil, pero no me rendiré*-**_ De rente un bombillo se le prendió a la cabeza e puso una sonrisa maliciosa al llevar a cabo su infalible plan de chantaje

 **-¿Sabes Allen? Lamento decirte esto pero…tu maestro me mando a decir que pagaras su deuda de 9.000.000 quineas en un bar de Tailandia y los puso a cuenta tuya** **así que…-**

Al escuchar tal atrocidad, el pobre Allen Walker palideció e sudaba frió y justamente apareció un aura oscura a su alrededor junto a unos cuernos de demonio en su cabeza, Lavi no sabía si reírse o huir e prefirió ver que reacción tendría que sería en…

3...2...1..

 **-¡NI MIERDAS PIENSO PAGAR SUS PUTAS DEUDAS NUNCA MAS, QUE SE VAYA A JODERSE EL CULO TRABAJANDO O LO DEJARE SIN HUEVOS!-** Grito

a los mil vientos que toda la Orden u incluso el mismo Vaticano alcanzo a oír

Allen estaba furioso, por no decir, que estaba preparando una muerte súbita al general Cross Marian e Lavi estaba aguantándose las ganas de orinarse encima de la

risa

 **-Bueno, bueno Allen, si quieres te puedo ayudar a pagar la cuenta pero con la condición de que me enseñes tus trucos ¿vale?-**

 **-Solo si me ayudas a darle una lección a mi maestro y cerramos el trato-** Dijo un maniático Allen con una sonrisa que hasta el mas valiente gritaría como un completo maricon e Lavi no tuvo mas opción que…

 **-Trato hecho, compañero-** Lo que no sabía era que había hecho un pacto con el diablo, y de diablo nos referimos a Allen _**(NA:Es cierto,da miedito)**_

Allen agarro por el cuello del uniforme de su amigo pelirrojo e lo arrastro como un perro, estaba ambicioso de verle la cara sumamente jodida a su maestro ante cierto castigo...

Mientras un curioso Kanda perseguía al dúo dinámico para no cometer un desmadre, u más bien, quería ver cierto brote de habas en el mismísimo manicomio y un Lavi orinándose de miedo, y no por nada tenía un golem con él para grabarlo.

Allen y Lavi se dirigieron a la habitación donde se hospedaba Cross, tenía la pared e la alfombra de tono carmesí seguido de una cama de oro, el muy cabron tenía las de vivir como multimillonario

 **-Muy bien Lavi, llego la hora de mi venganza-** Dijo Allen con estrellitas en sus ojos e su puño elevándose en victoria junto a un aura de fuego rodeándolo

 **-Si tú lo dices-** Respondió Lavi con varias gotitas animes, si comparaba al conde del milenio con el semejante rencor que le tenía este chaval, definitivamente era mucho más aterrador

Vieron unas botellas de licor alrededor,por lo que Allen junto a su complice las recogieron e se las llevaron al laboratorio donde estaba Komui,seguido de un Kanda siguiéndolos sigilosamente

 **-¡Komui-san necesitamos su ayuda!-**

 **-¡Allen me alegra verte! ¿Qué necesitas?-**

 **-Pues quisiera probar algún experimento suyo ante estas botellas-**

 **-E-¿¡En serio Allen!?-Grito conmovido e recibio una afirmación de parte de Allen**

 **-¡Muy bien! Tengo esto y la verdad es que no se que coño hace asi que…-**

 **-¡Con eso es suficiente,ya que tengo al conejillo de indias indicado para probarlo!-** Dijo Walker mientras agarraba una botellita con un liquido morado como

si fuese alguna recompensa e tenia adornado una sonrisa siniestra que a Lavi,incluso Kanda,le dieran escalofríos

 **-Allen,¿ Que haremos ahora?-** Definitivamente tenia que hacer esa pregunta ¿cierto?

 **-¡Vamos a dominar el mundo!-** Y por supuesto,Allen se lo llevo arrastrondolo otra vez seguido de que agarro por el cuello a Kanda a algún lugar especifico

 _ **(NA:Este ya llevo boleto al manicomio XD)**_

Lenalee traía la bandeja con dos tazas de café,uno era de su hermano y el otro era del general Cross,asi que cuando vio a sus amigos en una situación sumamente comica,peleándose e dondose golpes,patadas y mordiscos,les resbalo una gota tipo anime en la sien seguido de una sonrisa,eran sus amigos ¿no?

 **-¡Bakanda, dame el puto frasco de una maldita vez!-** Gritaba Allen ya cabreado

 **-¡Suéltame Maldito Enano Moyashi!**

 **-¿¡A quien MIERDAS le dijiste enano, cabron!?-**

 **-¡Pues a ti, Lame huevos!-**

 **-¡Yuu dale el frasco!-** Grito Lavi

 **-¡Como vuelves a llamarme por ese nombre y te hago rebanadas, maldito conejo!-**

 **-Eh…Muchachos-** Llamaba pacientemente Lenalee pero no hicieron caso

 **-Denme ese frasco ahora-** Amenazo aterradoramente Allen

 **-No lo tengo-** Respondio Knada al ser aplastado por el culo de Allen

 **-Yo tampoco-** Dijo Lavi siendo ahorcado por el peliazul

 **-¿¡Entonces quien…!?-**

Las palabras callaron al percatarse de que el frasco había salido volando hacia donde estaba Lenalee y ahí fue cuando Allen se solto de ambos sujetos e fue corriendo hacia ella y en ese momento Lenalee dio un grito e solto la bandeja hacia arriba y…

¡PUM!

¡CRASH!

¡TUM!

La situación había quedado asi en el actual momento:

Lavi encima de Kanda,el primero con cara de pokerface y el segundo con un aura de demonio que empuñaba fuertemente la Mugen para cortarlo en pedazos

Allen estaba encima de Lenalee,el joven estaba bañado de café caliente y la sustancia, protegiéndola y la china estaba roja como un tomate al sentir la respiración de Allen en su cuello

Ambos estaban en una situación para nada favorable y para el colmo,el General Cross estaba con cara de Pokerface al ver a su aprendiz encima de Lenalee e empezó a dejarse llevar por su imaginación pervertida que provoco un chorro de sangre le saliera de la nariz,Reever estaba sorprendido junto a Jhonny y los demás e cuanto a Komui…

Simplemente había sacado una pistola de laser para asesinar al pobre Allen Walker,mientras que este al ver a su maestro con cara de pervertido,mando su cordura al mismísimo carajo e se abalanzo sobre el para golpearlo e destruirl ,tal vez,con su Inocencia

Reever intento detenerlo pero al final se canso y le daban patadas en la espalda mientras que Jhonny e el grupo intentaban detenerle,Komui apuntaba su lazer locamente dándole a Lavi y este se abalanzo sobre el para matarlo a golpes mientras era atacado por un furioso Kanda con su mugen ya activada

 **-Chicos,cálmense…-** Sin embargo,la pobre Lenalee había caído sobre Allen por segunda vez y ya harta de todo,activo su Inocencia e los mando a volar a todos para finalmente hacerlos caer en la planta mas baja y se dieran tremendas KO

 _ **Algunos días después…**_

Todos a excepción de Lenalee estaban hospitalizados en la Enfermeria,cada uno se miraban de manera asesina e se maldecían unos a otros,el mas afectado era Allen que a causa de la sustancia tenia prohibido acercarse a la china debido a que le empezaba a sangrarle la nariz de forma inevitable,pues su imaginación pervertida era sin duda un efecto secundario,que terminaba chorreado de hemorragia,semen y fiebre,Komui iba a matarlo definitivamente u mandarlo a la misión mas suicida de todas con el fin de verlo bien muerto,Kanda e Lavi se miraban fríamente e veian a Allen de forma burlona,Lenalee intentaba inocentemente curarles las hemorragias de su amigo sin darse cuenta de que era la causante y asi,de un dia para otro,La Orden no volvió a ser la misma

Me duele la cabeza,la frente y tarde o temprano me dara un derrame cerebral asi que

Hasta la Proxima


End file.
